Estrela cadente
by flor do deserto
Summary: Olha é uma estrela cadente. Rápido faça um pedido! Inuyasha não teve duvidas do que pedi.


_**Olá, Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Estrela cadente**_

Já há algum tempo que Inuyasha queria fazer uma pergunta muito importante a Kagome, não. Ele _precisava_ fazer essa pergunta, suas vidas dependiam disso!

Naraku havia morrido. Kikyou se fora. A joia havia sido destruída. Ele e Kagome estavam felizes juntos, com uma discursão aqui e ali (e um senta vez por outra), mas nada de anormal.

Em outras palavras, era a hora perfeita para ele fazer a pergunta certo?

Errado!

Seria a hora perfeita se Kagome não estivesse sempre sumindo, e na maioria das vezes era porque ela fugia escondida de volta para aquela Era estranha dela. Bruxa idiota!

E quando estavam juntos, nunca estavam sozinhos, na Era dela havia Souta, sua mãe e seu avô (e isso já estava irritando ele), e na Era dele, havia Shippou, Sango e Rin (porque Sesshoumaru tinha que ter deixado à menina, justo _naquele_ vilarejo?). Miroku também ficava incomodado por quase nunca ficar a sós com Sango, mas ele tinha a vantagem que Sango não podia viajar no tempo como Kagome!

E a noite os dois sempre ficavam sozinhos, prova disso é que Sango estava grávida, e Inuyasha tinha a impressão de ter ouvido dois corações dentro da barriga dela, mas deixando isso de lado, onde diabo Kagome havia se enfiado que ele não conseguia acha-la?

Talvez um youkai a tivesse devorado. _Não_ _isso não_. Ele morreria se algo acontecesse com Kagome.

Mas se ela não estava sendo digerida, nem nada do tipo, então onde aquela idiota tinha se metido desta vez?

Inuyasha já tinha corrido por todo o vilarejo, ido até o posso come ossos (e inclusive até a Era estranha dela) e nem sinal de Kagome, onde ela poderia estar? De repente, parou de correr, lá estava ela! De baixo da Goshinboku!

_O que esta fazendo agora Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha aproximando-se de Kagome irritado por ela tê-lo deixado tão preocupado.

_Estou olhando as estrelas. – respondeu a garota olhando o céu distraidamente.

_Por quê? – A raiva de Inuyasha se desfez dando lugar a curiosidade. Ele piscou e se sentou em posição canina. – As estrelas eram as mesmas ontem, são as mesmas hoje e vão ser as mesmas amanha, pra que ficar olhando para elas?

Kagome sorriu para ele e inclinou-se para lhe dar um selinho antes de responder:

_Estou à procura de uma estrela cadente.

_E o que é uma estrela cadente? – perguntou.

Kagome pensou um pouco, em como responderia aquela pergunta, depois encolheu os ombros e disse:

_Uma estrela caindo.

Inuyasha espantou-se.

_Como assim uma estrela caindo? O céu esta caindo também? Isso não tem aqui não sua idiota! Por acaso o céu esta caindo naquela sua Era estranha? Porque se estiver eu não vou te deixar voltar pra lá nunca m...!

_Ei Inuyasha! – chamou Kagome rindo – O céu não esta caindo, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

_Feh. Eu preocupado? – resmungou virando o rosto para que ela não percebesse que ele estava corado – Bruxa idiota eu me preocupo com o que eu quiser.

Kagome tentou não se irritar, suspirou e procurou uma maneira mais simples de explicar a ele:

_As estrelas cadentes não machucam ninguém Inuyasha, porque elas se transformam em pó antes de chegarem ao chão, mas são muito bonitas de se ver. – explicou, omitindo propositalmente que algumas "estrelas cadentes" chegavam sim ao chão, e podiam causar belos estragos, pois não queria que ele ficasse preocupado de novo. – E você pode fazer um pedido a cada estrela cadente que ver.

_Porque fazer um pedido a um monte de pó? – Inuyasha voltou a encara-la.

_Ah eu não sei Inuyasha, é tradição. Entende? – ela recostou-se ao seu ombro – Pedimos coisas às estrelas cadentes, do mesmo jeito que pedimos as velinhas do bolo de aniversário.

Inuyasha calou-se, e ficou com os olhos atentos ao céu, pois agora também queria ver uma estrela cadente, nunca havia prestado muita atenção ao céu à noite então nunca tinha visto uma estrela cadente, e se tinha visto não se lembrava.

_E demora muito? – perguntou impaciente.

_O que?

_Demora muito para aparecer uma estrela cadente?

_Ah, não. Hoje esta uma noite bem estrelada e não há nuvens, deve aparecer uma estrela cadente a cada seis minutos no mínimo.

Eles esperaram mais um pouco.

_Kagome?

_O que foi Inuyasha?

_Os pedidos se realizam?

_Bem... Sim. Alguns deles.

_Ah.

Os dois esperaram mais um pouco, com Kagome bem aconchegada a Inuyasha que a esta altura já havia passado um braço ao seu redor, era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos em muito tempo, se ao menos ela aceitasse dormir na cabana que ele havia construído para os dois, ao invés de dormir na cabana da velhota Kaede com as crianças... De repente a garota deu um pulo e apontou para o céu com um brilho de euforia nos olhos.

_Olha é uma estrela cadente. Rápido faça um pedido!

Inuyasha não teve duvidas do que pedi:

_Casa comigo?

_**Fim**_

**Review's?**


End file.
